1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a light-emitting display device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among light-emitting display devices, organic light-emitting display devices emit light on their own, and they have wide viewing angle, good contrast ratio, and fast response speed.
An organic light-emitting display device may include a light emitting layer made of an organic luminescent substance between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. Holes injected from the anode electrode migrate to the light emitting layer via a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer in response to a positive voltage applied thereto, while electrons injected from the cathode electrode migrate to the light emitting layer via an electron injection layer and an electron transport layer in response to a negative voltage applied thereto. Then, the electrons and holes recombine in the light emitting layer. As a result of the recombination, excitons are created. The excitons emit energy in the form of light as they change from an excited state to a ground state in the light emitting layer, so that an image is displayed.
An organic light-emitting display device may include a pixel defining layer having an opening. An anode electrode formed in each of pixels arranged in a matrix on a substrate is exposed via the opening. On the anode electrode exposed via the pixel opening of the pixel defining layer, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer and a cathode electrode are formed in this order.